Back fromt he dead in a different world
by Angel3333
Summary: Everyone dies,and then Angel becomes human. He becomes Seeley Booth, then people start to come alive agian. Will Angel/booth ever be happy? Will him and his true love be together or will everything be different now...Buffy/Angel
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything…I just got this idea hope you enjoy…Please Review**

**This takes place right after Buffy died the second time, and just for my story's sake Anya was never in the Scoobies lives and Bones and Booth never were in love/had sex/baby…**

Angel picked up the ringing phone with a smile on his face he was glad that his team and he had all made it back safely, and frankly he was just happy to be home. He answered the phone with a cheery "Hello?" All that was heard on the other end was silence and phone static for a couple minuets, so Angel tried again "Hello, Angel Investigations how may I help you?"

There was a long pause, but just as Angel was thinking that the other person hung up her heard a soft, sad "Angel"

He immediately recognized the voice as Willow's, and he registered that she sounded like she had been crying recently he said "Willow what's wrong?"

He heard her sob through the phone and then the voice of another girl whispering calming things to her. Willow then took a deep breath and said quickly "It's Buffy."

Angel felt his chest constrict and his smile immediately leave his face "Willow what's wrong?"

He heard Willow sob again and he knew that what ever had happened to his soul mate was not good. Willow: "Angel she's…" her voice was cut off by loud gun shots, and he heard the phone hit the ground with a thud.

He called Willow's name trying to figure out what just happened, but there was no reply. Faintly he could hear through the phone the same comforting voice of Willow's girlfriend say "Your shirt" Then he heard Willow scream.

Angel dropped the phone and immediately ran to his car thanking the fact that it was still dark outside and terrified of what was happening in Sunnydale.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..

**A couple minuets ago in Sunnydale…**

Xander looked outside to see a crying Dawn sitting on the garden bench. He went over to her, sat down and put his arm around her. She immediately turned and started crying into his T-shirt. He held the young girl and felt his tears fall down his face. One of his best friends had just died, and he wasn't sure how all of them were going to survive without her. He heard the gate to the backyard open, and stood up as he saw Warren, a nerd who had been stalking Buffy, walk in. He had only just registered the gun that the man was holding when it was fired repeatedly. He fell backwards to the ground, and could faintly hear Dawn screaming his name when his body went numb and his mind faded away into nothingness…

-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

**Sunnydale a few minuets ago **

With tears streaming down her face Tara held Willow as she sobbed. They were both covered in a blanket of grief over their dead friend. Willow suddenly stopped sobbing and turned with a distraught, but determined look on her face. She said "I have to tell Angel" Tara knew little of Angel, but she did know that he and Buffy had been soul mates. She nodded to Willow, and reached over and grabbed the phone. Willow took it from her and hit the number 3 speed dial. Tara put her arm around Willow as the phone rang. Willow answered the phone and said "Angel" then she turned toward Tara and started to sob. Tara tried to calm her love down enough to tell Angel the terrible news. Willow looked at the phone took a deep breath and said "It's Buffy" Saying her name made Willow start to bawl again, and Tara just kissed her hair. Willow composed herself a little and Tara got up off the bed to grab them the tissue box. She turned back toward Willow box in hand as Willow said into the phone "Angel she's" –then there were two loud bangs and Willow stood up and dropped the phone with wide eyes.

Tara said "Your shirt" then her body collapsed to the ground. Willow screamed and ran over to her love. She shook her and tried to get her to wake up fresh tears running down her face. She held her love tight knowing that she was gone, just like her best friend.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Angel's car skidded to a stop in front of Buffy's house just as the ambulance pulled away from the curb. He quickly ran inside and saw Dawn crumpled on the floor in a corner of the kitchen. He went over to her and said "Dawn what happened?"

She flung herself at him and sobbed into his shirt "Warren…the gun…Xander…and…and…Tara" then the girl just started sobbing again.

Angel still wasn't sure what had happened, but he asked his most pressing question "Where's Buffy"

At the mention of her sister's name the girl started to wail and cry louder she said "She died yesterday…saving me"

Angel's body froze at her words and then he was overcome with grief.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Four day's later…

They had a late service so that Angel could come. Xander had died in the hospital from his wounds, and Tara had died instantly. They were being buried along with Buffy in the Sunnydale cemetery near Joyce Summers. Angel stood shaking with grief next to Giles who had tears running down his cheek; on the other side of Giles stood Spike holding a crying Dawn. The ceremony was short, and the coffins were lowered into the ground underneath their separate headstones. Buffy's said "A loving sister and friend…She saved the world a lot; Xander's read "A loving friend…he always knew how to brighten a day." Tara's read "An amazing friend and lover."

When the ceremony finished Giles announced that he was going back to London, Dawn said that she was going to travel, and Spike just followed the young Summer's girl whispering back that he would keep her safe.

They all left and Angel sat down next to his love's grave. He watched as Willow walked passed Buffy's grave and placed flower's on the grave stone, then she walked up to Xander's grave kissed the top of the head stone softly and then went to Tara's grave, laid some flower's on the ground kissed, the head stone, and then kneeled down beside it. Angel watched as she rose her hand to her throat, looked at him, and just as he realized she was holding a knife, she looked at the three graves and moved her hand across her neck. Angel was immediately up and over to her, but she was gone. Angel looked at her sadly silent sobs shaking his body, then took a left over shovel and dug a grave. He gently placed his love's best friend's body in it and then filled the hole with dirt. He placed flower's on top of his dirt mound and then took a stone and the knife she killed herself with and wrote "Wonderful friend and love…she always had a smile"

Angel stayed with the graves until the sun came up; he almost considered staying even then, but he knew that Buffy would kill him if he died and that no one would protect the innocent now that all the Scoobies were gone. So Angel went back to L.A.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

Present day:

Angel sat at his desk in the FBI building as he thought of what had happened since the four person funeral. Giles had died years later an old man, but a hero, trying to save Dawn. Dawn was bleeding out when Spike had found her, the two had fallen in love two years after the funeral and had gotten married four years later. Spike couldn't let his love die so he quickly changed her. When Dawn awoke Spike was surprised to find that she still had her soul, to which a very old man at the time, Wesley, had said was because of her having been a ball of light/key. Dawn and Spike were happy traveling the world, and trying to decide where to buy a house.

Angel had worked at Angel Investigations, and then Wolfram and Heart, and then after he took them down he had opened back up Angel Investigations. After several years of working there Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, and the rest of the gang retired and then after a few years died. Angel had Sanshued about a couple years later, but even though he was human now he wasn't happy because his friends and love had died. Angel had, after brooding until he was 24, decided to join the army. After he had served his time he had then joined the FBI, but no one that was now alive and around him knew his real name or past; they all thought he was a man named Seeley Booth, who had always been human.

Angel was awoken out of his brood fest when his cell phone rang. He answered with "Booth" the person on the other line said that there was a murder and that he was needed to investigate it with his partner from the Jeffersonian Dr. Temperance Brennan.

**So what do you think? The next chapter's going to get interesting as someone comes back from the dead but doesn't remember much. Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this chapter is short, but I'll try to update soon I figured I'd just give you something to ponder for now… Please Review!**

All she could remember was the feeling of absolute peace; then her earliest memory was of agonizing pain and then extreme panic as she realized she was under ground and couldn't breathe. She could remember the need to breath and then pulling herself up out of the ground and taking air into her lungs. She remembered that she couldn't see much, as if there was a haze blocking her eyesight. She remembered stumbling scared and distraught, but not the reason why she felt that way, nor where she thought she was going. She remembers looking one way and then the other seeing bright lights coming toward her thinking that she was going to feel the peace again, but all she felt was the pain, and then it went dark….

Then she woke up in a hospital, but she still had no memories of anything before being taken from the peace. The nurses tried to coax a name or a memory, anything that could link her to a family member, but she had no recollection. She was, until she could remember her name, being called Jane Doe. Jane sat propped up in her hospital bed, she had a broken wrist, four broken ribs, and a broken collar bone. The nurse, Sammy, had told her that she would be in the hospital for a couple more weeks, but Jane was going to try to get herself out earlier she had a feeling that for some unknown reason she didn't like hospitals. She was watching cartoons on TV when she heard her door open, and in walked a man who had short blond hair and was wearing a blue shirt with kaki pants. She analyzed him and tried to think of if she knew him. He came and sat in the chair next to her bed and said "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner, but I was scared that you would hate me."

She looked at him confused and asked "I'm sorry I don't remember anything were we together at some point?"

He looked back at her a little shocked and then said "No we had never met until the other day, and I am happily engaged to by boyfriend."

Jane looked at him and smiled for some reason the idea of a gay couple was familiar to her, but she knew that she wasn't gay. She wondered if maybe she knew someone who was.

The man shifted awkwardly in his chair and said "I am so sorry, my name is Mathew, and I am the one who hit you with my car." Jane realized that the light she remembered must have been from his headlights. Before she could say something Mathew continued "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there, and when I did I tried to stop but I wasn't fast enough."

Jane could see that Mathew was upset over having hurt her and so she said with a smile on her face "It's okay I'll be perfectly fine in a few weeks, and I think I've had worse injuries." _Yea__like__dying_ something in her head said and she frowned inwardly, she couldn't of died because she was here and alive. She brushed the thought away as Mathew started talking again.

Mathew said "If there is anything I can do for you, you name it and I will do it."

Jane smiled and reached over and took his hand in her good one she said "You can visit me while I'm stuck here; I'm so bored."

Mathew smiled at her and said "That I can promise you."

Mathew stuck to his promise for the past week and a half he had visited her every day, and even brought his boyfriend, Danni, to the hospital a few times. When he came they would chat about his life and her healing process. He would help the nurses in trying to get her to remember stuff. Jane was still having no luck getting out of the hospital, but she could feel that her body was almost done healing even though the nurse said it would be another week or two until she was supposed to be minimally better.

One day Jane was lying in bed and reading a book that Mathew had gave her, it was about some sort of sappy love between to people. She wasn't really focused on it, and kept glancing up at the clock to see when Mathew was going to be there. She was looking at the clock when she over heard a conversation from outside her door. A doctor was telling the nurse, Sammy, stuff, but what caught her attention was the mention of Summer. Jane quickly pushed the call button and within a few seconds Sammy was in the room asking her what was wrong. Jane said "What did that doctor just say to you."

Sammy frowned at her and said "He said that he was surprised how fast Summer had gone by, and that his kids would be back in school in three weeks."

Jane hesitantly said "I think that is my name…Summer."

Sammy smiled brightly at her and said "That's wonderful Jan-I mean Summer."

Summer looked back at her and said "I guess, but I just wished I could remember everything"

Sammy smiled sadly at the young blond woman in front of her and said "I wish you could to, but on the bright side I think you will be aloud to get out of here in two days."

Summer smiled brightly and said "Really!"

Sammy replied "Yes Really!"


End file.
